


Вся любовь мира

by Anaquilibria, teamharrydore



Series: ГП-Битва Пейрингов-2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Robots, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Однажды Гарри обращается в "Феникс", чтобы собрать воедино воспоминания о своём партнёре.





	Вся любовь мира

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся ["All is Full of Love"](https://youtube.com/watch?v=AjI2J2SQ528) Бьорк.
> 
> Тег "Don't copy to another site" стоит у всех моих фиков, чтобы один сторонний сервис не копировал тексты без разрешения. Но если вы вдруг хотите разместить мой фик у себя или перевести его, можно написать мне с запросом.

— Поттер, Гарри!

Парень в белоснежной форме, русоволосый и крепкий, вряд ли намного старше Гарри, выглядывает из кабинета и улыбается ему.

Гарри прячет телефон, окидывая коридор взглядом. Напротив остался только подросток с короткими зелёными волосами, похожими на мех; не считая их с Гарри, коридор пуст, и в самых дальних концах уже погас свет.

Подхватив рюкзак, Гарри привычно заходит внутрь.

Доктор Макгонагалл поднимает взгляд от монитора и указывает рукой на кресло напротив пустой вытянутой части своего стола.

— Доброе утро, мистер Поттер. Садитесь. Итак, вы хотите составить карту воспоминаний.

Гарри кивает, садится и притягивает рюкзак на колени, усилием воли расслабляя побелевшие пальцы. В этот, второй, раз, когда он здесь на приëме, кабинет выглядит так же, как и в первый, светло и вполне приветливо, и Гарри уже научился различать теплоту в глазах Макгонагалл, подруги его родителей — но это первый раз, когда он здесь боится.

— Мой партнёр, — говорит Гарри, открывая рюкзак, и звук «молнии» оглушителен. — Я хотел бы записать все воспоминания о нём.

— Да, конечно. — Макгонагалл касается пустой части стола, и на ней проявляется текст. — Будьте добры, прочитайте и подпишите договор.

Гарри быстро прокручивает текст, который уже и так помнит: вид информации, далее называемый «мысли»... передача воспоминаний... разрешение на обработку и хранение... так, всё. Он прикладывает палец к месту для отпечатка, чуть наклоняется над столом, чтобы прошло распознавание по лицу, и жмёт «Принять». Кнопка вспыхивает зелёным, и стол снова пустеет.

Справа от него как из ниоткуда — удивительно для настолько крепко сбитого парня — возникает помощник Макгонагалл в белой форме и протягивает ему нейроинтерфейс: тонкий серебристый обод, отдалённо похожий на диадему. Гарри опускает его на голову, и тот коротко пищит.

— Связь установлена, — говорит Макгонагалл, поправляя очки и снова поворачиваясь к своему монитору. — В целях безопасности всё происходящее записывается, мистер Поттер. Постарайтесь как можно ярче пережить воспоминания, связанные с каждым предметом: чем ярче воспоминания, тем легче будет их обработать и перенести вместе с сознанием в новое тело. Если вы захотите сделать перерыв, просто скажите.

Гарри отвлечённо смотрит на её греческий профиль, чёрные, без капли седины, волосы, морщины на лице и шее и тонкую, бледную кожу. Такой — или, может быть, чуть моложе? — Макгонагалл была и в их первую встречу много лет назад, и Гарри не первый раз задумывается о том, сколько ей лет, если к ней приходили и его родители, когда были живы и работали на «Феникс».

Только сейчас до Гарри полностью доходит: однажды она умрёт. Однажды он придёт, и на её месте будет кто-то другой. Это кажется бредом: ведущий доктор «Феникса» не может просто умереть.

Может быть, ещё при её жизни «Феникс» наконец найдёт способ переносить человеческое сознание в андроида без потерь.

Помощник исчезает в незаметную боковую дверь. Макгонагалл нажимает кнопку, и вокруг Гарри поднимается молочно-белая ширма.

Гарри глубоко вдыхает и кладёт в центр стола тяжëлое золотое кольцо с чëрным треснутым посредине камнем.

***

Когда Альбус спасает ему жизнь, Гарри первый раз хочется его поцеловать.

— Испытательный образец номер три, — говорит Гарри, стоя рядом с Альбусом и Гермионой в просторном тренировочном зале. За огромными окнами, пропускающими свет только внутрь, видно бледно-серое утро, делающее зал ещë светлее, чем есть; на фоне светлого металла, острых углов машин для быстрого ремонта под потолком, белых стен и их с Гермионой серой униформы Альбус в фиолетовом бархатном костюме и с собранными в хвост седыми волосами смотрится как минимум странно.

За всë время, что Гарри тестирует андроидов «Феникса», это, пожалуй, первый раз, когда ему страшно.

На самом деле бояться нечего: Риддл-3, классический мужской прототип, красивый, харизматичный, с огромной предустановленной базой знаний и нейросетей, отличная помощь всем, кто работает с людьми, от политиков до владельцев отелей и ресторанов, блестяще прошëл первые тесты, близок к релизу, и крупных ошибок в нëм быть не должно.

Но именно в Риддле когда-то случилась ошибка, стоившая жизни родителям Гарри, и хотя сейчас, работая на «Феникс», Гарри знает немногим больше о тех событиях, чем любой другой случайный человек — то есть почти ничего — он всë ещë опасается Риддлов.

— Начали, — командует Гермиона. — Риддл, представься.

— Здравствуйте. — Темноволосый и темноглазый андроид, отдалëнно похожий на самого Гарри, улыбается, склоняя голову. — Меня зовут Том.

Они снова прогоняют Риддла по краткому сценарию действий; Риддл идеально движется, мгновенно и легко переходит с английского на русский, с русского на латынь, с латыни на немецкий, отвечает на вопросы по истории и политике, и чем дальше по списку, тем довольнее становится Гермиона.

Гарри просто становится немного легче.

Он приближается к Риддлу, вглядываясь в его лицо.

— Тест эмоций, — говорит он, поудобнее перехватывая планшет со списком. — Радость.

Риддл сияет, искренне улыбаясь, и так, с мелкими морщинками смеха вокруг глаз, он начинает нравиться Гарри.

— Злость, — говорит Гарри, отмечая пункт на планшете.

И, подняв глаза, встречает холодный ненавидящий взгляд Риддла.

— Гарри Поттер, — мягко говорит он. — Извини, ничего личного. Я просто устал.

Он бросается на Гарри, и, опрокидываясь с ним назад, Гарри едва успевает вскинуть руки.

Когда Гарри приходит в себя, он уже лежит в больничном крыле, а в нос ему тычут чем-то невыносимо вонючим.

— Уб’рите, — хрипит он, пытаясь повернуть голову; шея дико болит.

— Старый и весьма надëжный метод, — раздаëтся голос Альбуса откуда-то справа.

Гарри разлепляет глаза и видит мадам Помфри, склонившуюся над ним. Та, не теряя времени, тут же захватывает его голову, неожиданно крепко, и светит в глаза фонариком.

— Просто потерял сознание, — резюмирует она. — Вам ужасно повезло, мистер Поттер. Если бы не реакция мистера Дамблдора, андроид бы вас задушил. Или свернул шею. Неизвестно, что он собирался сделать.

— Что с Риддлом? — кое-как спрашивает Гарри.

В голове медленно проясняется.

— Целиком утилизирован, — отвечает Помфри. — Говорят, будут снимать всю линейку: судя по снимку сознания, сознание этого прототипа независимо развило в себе ту же уязвимость, из-за которой погибли ваши родители.

— Он сказал, что устал.

Помфри пожимает плечами.

— Мисс Грейнджер говорит, что это может быть связано с намного более широкими возможностями памяти. А теперь лежите. Отдохнëте ещë пару часов.

Она уходит.

— Что ты сделал? — спрашивает Гарри, не сдержав любопытство, и спохватывается: — Спасибо. Никто бы больше не успел.

Альбус улыбается — и Гарри вдруг видит разницу между его улыбкой и улыбкой Риддла; не в различии лиц ровесника и старика, но какую-то неуловимую правдивость, которой не было у Риддла и которую Гарри замечает только сейчас, в сравнении.

— Просто сумел оттащить его, — пожимает плечами Альбус. — А там мисс Грейнджер не растерялась и спустила захват.

Гарри смотрит на его правую руку, целиком перебинтованную; поверх белой ткани на указательном пальце — кольцо с камнем, треснувшим от удара.

Он вдруг представляет, как Альбус наклоняется над ним, всë с той же заботой и облегчением в лице, почти касается кончиком кривого, будто переломанного, носа лица Гарри, а потом их губы соприкасаются.

Эту безумную идею Гарри прогоняет сразу же — и весь оставшийся день старается не смотреть на Альбуса на случай того, что он прочитает все странные мысли Гарри по лицу. Альбус, кажется, веселится.

***

Когда Гарри первый раз целует Альбуса, это случается из-за радости победы всего лишь полгода спустя.

Или целых полгода спустя. Гарри до сих пор не знает, как, живя в одном доме с Альбусом, он умудряется прятать от обычно проницательного Альбуса свою дурацкую влюблëнность так долго.

— Риддла больше нет, — с порога заявляет Гарри, влетая в комнату Альбуса, едва дождавшись «Не заперто, Гарри» в ответ на быстрый стук. — Мы с Роном и Гермионой разобрались, и Кингсли со Снейпом с нами согласились, оказалось, это было действительно из-за памяти. Он запоминал каждую деталь вообще всего, и от этого что-то вроде сходил с ума. Слишком много информации. Пытался заставить людей убить его с концами.

— Память — крайне опасная вещь. — В полутьме и ото входа Гарри не видит лица Альбуса, и, возможно, именно это, и облегчение, и правильно решëнная загадка, и воспоминание о лице Альбуса со страхом и заботой на нëм заставляют Гарри шагнуть ближе к Альбусу.

Тот встаëт с кровати, гасит экран читалки, и Гарри кажется, что он догадался. Или знал всë это время и просто ждал, пока Гарри решится сам. С Альбусом сложно понять.

— Поцелуй меня, Альбус, — говорит Гарри, и целую невыносимо долгую секунду тот смотрит на него в немом шоке.

А потом наклоняется — и Гарри чувствует едва ощутимое прикосновение к губам. И ещё одно. И ещё. Не выдержав, Гарри ловит его за затылок, целует его улыбку и, не соотнеся усилия, почти расплющивает губы.

— Слишком много энтузиазма, — хмыкает Альбус, и его губы блестят.

Он касается щеки Гарри, проводит пальцами, держа его твëрдо, но нежно, и Гарри покрывается мурашками, когда Альбус прижимает его к себе, почти оборачивая в свой бархатный халат. Альбус целует его глубоко, пальцы Гарри путаются в его волосах, борода немного колет, и Гарри едва не кончает в штаны, касаясь языка Альбуса; в его рту до сих пор остался вкус сладкого чая с лимоном, и всë это настолько несочетаемо и настолько идеально подходяще, что глубоко внутри Гарри пузырится счастливый смех.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Гарри. — Пожалуйста.

Он вспыхивает, понимая, что не может выговорить просьбу целиком, но Альбус только отстраняется и смотрит на него с удивлением и восхищением.

— Как ты хочешь, Гарри, — говорит он, и его дыхание холодит губы Гарри.

Он раздевает Гарри неспешно, наслаждаясь и целуя его в плечи, шею, живот, втягивает в рот соски, и когда случайно касается их бородой, из Гарри вырывается стон.

— Хмм, — удовлетворённо говорит Альбус и, столкнув с Гарри штаны, вдруг прижимается к нему всем телом.

Гарри усилием воли не трётся об него, вместо этого запуская руки под халат, чтобы восстановить равновесие — Альбус всё ещё одет и хотя технически Гарри уже видел его без одежды, сейчас совсем не то; сейчас он хочет, чтобы Альбус целовал его, касался его, хочет касаться в ответ и остаться в одной постели. Он стягивает его халат, с глухим звуком роняет на пол и расстёгивает пижаму Альбуса.

Почему-то раньше Гарри никогда не замечал, насколько Альбус худой, высокий и угловатый; под тонкой мятой кожей легко чувствуются рёбра, острые плечи и локти, но в прикосновениях Альбуса нет ни капли этой угловатости.

— Что ты хочешь? — спрашивает Альбус, вдруг опрокидывая его на кровать и накрывая собой.

Гарри чувствует его член, мягкий и тёплый, рядом со своим, и невольно подаётся бёдрами вверх; борода Альбуса скользит по влажной головке, и Гарри почти всхлипывает.

— Да, — бормочет он, толкаясь в гладкие волосы, — да.

Альбус снова целует его, но в этот раз медленно, в том же ритме движется над ним, и Гарри, не выдержав, тянется рукой вниз.

— Не-а. — Альбус вдруг отрывается от поцелуя, коротко прикусывает Гарри за мочку уха — и тянется вниз сам.

Гарри теряет дар речи, когда Альбус оборачивает бородой его член и снова опускается на Гарри всем телом, двигаясь вверх и вниз. Вдоль позвоночника разгорается огонь, Гарри краем сознания понимает, что коротко, рвано стонет, дёргаясь под Альбусом, и что всё это закончится очень быстро — и как только Альбус прижимается губами к его горлу, Гарри кончает, выгибаясь на кровати.

Он открывает глаза, и Альбус снова смотрит на него с заботой.

В этот момент, ровно за год до того, как Гарри первый раз окажется в кабинете доктора Макгонагалл, он понимает, что любит Альбуса Дамблдора.

Они чуть не свивают из кровати гнездо, пытаясь устроиться; Дамблдор обвивает Гарри руками и ногами, и это неожиданно, но Гарри так спокойно и легко. Он знает, что Альбус просто лежит с закрытыми глазами, и вдруг хочет что-нибудь сказать, или хотя бы просто полежать, следя за размеренныи дыханием, но рука Альбуса почти гипнотически перебирает волосы на макушке Гарри, и он даже не замечает, как засыпает.

***

Когда Гарри впервые встречает Альбуса, он вообще не ожидает его встретить. Он рассчитывает встретить кого-то ещë.

Он идëт по ярко освещëнному промо-коридору, где в узких стеклянных коробках за прозрачными стенами стоят все когда-либо произведëнные андроиды «Феникса» — организации, пообещавшей истребить смерть; организации, в которой погибли его родители, убитые ошибкой в прототипе одного из андроидов, над которым они работали, — Гарри не знает больше, вся остальная информация засекречена, а Ремус Люпин, единственный друг родителей, которого Гарри знает, виновато отвëл глаза, когда Гарри спросил его, и, оглянувшись, ответил:

«Извини, Гарри, но это попадает под NDA».

Впрочем, Гарри обижался недолго: он понимал, что Люпину нельзя потерять работу.

— Для вашего ценового диапазона у нас есть бывшие в употреблении андроиды. — Мистер Персиваль Уизли, рыжий консультант в винтажных очках, произносит «для вашего ценового диапазона» почти оскорбительно.

Гарри смотрит на прозрачные коробки, андроиды в которых неотличимы от живых людей, такие разные и такие яркие, даже повторяя по кругу несколько заезженных промо-поз. Он согласен даже на говорящую кошку, если это будет значить неодиночество в его крошечной съëмной квартирке; не то чтобы ему нравилась идея покупать что-то у компании, андроид которой убил его родителей — Гарри верит Люпину, когда тот говорит, что это была трагическая случайность без преступников и виноватых, редчайший сбой прототипа; в конце концов, зная совестливость Люпина, иначе он бы просто уже не работал в «Фениксе» — но «Феникс» и его андроиды, в конце концов, уникальны.

— Бывшие в употреблении?

Перси, идущий впереди, слегка оборачивается:

— Ещë рабочие андроиды, возвращëнные в «Феникс». Чаще всего, покупая андроида, человек может сформировать его личность с нуля через нейроинтерфейс как пожелает, но лëгкое изменение под себя уже существующей личности удешевляет процесс. После покупки вас попросят представить, что бы вам хотелось видеть в андроиде, и запишут в него ваши пожелания, меняя личность. И вы сможете дать ему новое имя.

Он толкает маленькую дверь в конце коридора, на которой написано «Служебная».

— Мистер Снейп, — чопорно говорит Перси, пропуская Гарри в небольшую, куда хуже освещëнную комнатку. — Нам с мистером Поттером нужно подобрать кого-то из ваших.

Гарри смотрит на мрачного крючконосого мужчину; его чëрные волосы до плеч собраны в грязный хвост, и одет он в чëрные водолазку и брюки. Мужчина окидывает Гарри взглядом, смотрит прямо в глаза — и в его глазах вдруг на долю секунды мелькает узнавание. Может быть, ещë один друг родителей Гарри. Или просто показалось.

— Боюсь, у нас сейчас только это. — Мистер Снейп смотрит на Гарри тяжело и презрительно, и Гарри просто из принципа отвечает таким же прямым взглядом: даже если он не тянет на обычного покупателя «Феникса», это ещë не повод смотреть на него так, будто Гарри одним своим существованием тратит драгоценное время Снейпа.

Гарри смотрит на андроида, который лежит в витрине вдоль стены. Его длинная серебристая борода достаëт почти до пояса, на голове — тëмно-синяя остроконечная шляпа, а из-под расшитого звëздами синего бархата, в который он одет, торчат туфли с большими пряжками. На его носу поблëскивают золотистым тонкие очки-половинки; старик кажется живым и спящим.

В углу витрины — криво приклеенная белая табличка: «Setup Wizard».

— Это мастер настройки, — озвучивает очевидное Перси, читая с мини-проектора, мерцающего голубым под кожей в центре его раскрытой ладони; Гарри всегда хотел себе такой. — Использовался для мелкой технической помощи по дому, обучал обращаться с техникой. Нынешняя техника может быть слишком современна для него, но нужно просто обновить систему. Тело, которое вы видите, сравнительно новое, ему около семи лет.

Гарри первый раз может рассмотреть андроида так близко — и смотрит, задержав дыхание. Он, как будто вышедший из детских сказок, похож на коллекционную куклу — собственно, так оно и есть.

— Тело можно будет полностью заменить в любое время, — говорит Перси. — Сознание андроида можно переносить между телами без проблем.

Снейп за его спиной коротко хмыкает.

— Да, — немедленно отвечает Гарри. — Давайте этого.

В конце концов, тело и правда можно будет потом поменять.

Когда дома Гарри распаковывает доставку, читает инструкцию и заряжает в андроида блок питания в шею под волосами, удивляясь, насколько андроид неотличим от человека, он ещë не знает, что через несколько минут андроид взглянет на него ярко-голубыми глазами и скажет, слегка улыбаясь: «Здравствуй, Гарри. Меня зовут Альбус Дамблдор».

***

Когда износ уже третьего тела Альбуса достигает предела и любой день может стать последним, первая встреча кажется невыразимо далëкой. Гарри сложно думать о ней.

— Почему ты не хочешь новое тело? — в который раз спрашивает он, сидя с читалкой на диване напротив Альбуса; тот отвлечëнно гладит его вытянутые ноги в носках в красно-золотую полоску, которые Гарри очень вряд ли бы купил сам.

— Потому что я помню твою прапрабабушку, — отзывается Альбус, откладывая в сторону свою читалку. — Изумительная программистка, участвовала в моей разработке. Моë сознание неизнашиваемо, Гарри. Я помню, чем ты пах в нашу первую встречу и как выглядела твоя тогдашняя квартира. Назови мне любую дату, и я вспомню, что видел и что делал. Это бессмертие. Андроиды уже истребили смерть.

Как всегда в такие моменты, его лицо кажется усталым и невероятно древним.

Обычно Гарри сложно считать Альбуса стариком: сознание андроидов вечно молодо, тело заменимо, и неважно, сколько лет памяти хранит андроид, если в любой день его могут переместить в тело ребëнка, перезаписать личность под нового владельца или удалить часть данных — этого, впрочем, «Феникс» не делает: страдает симуляция характера. Головой Гарри знает, что вся личность Альбуса — иллюзия, прекрасно написанный код, слепок с его собственной личности и его желаний.

Проблема в том, что после стольких лет знакомства с Альбусом Гарри не может в это поверить. Как он может измерить, что Альбус чувствует? Как может понять, по-настоящему это или нет? Что вообще значит «настоящее» в этом случае?

Гарри думает об искажëнном и яростном лице Риддла. «Я просто устал».

— Что плохого в бессмертии, если я больше не хочу никого терять, — так же устало отвечает Гарри.

В отличие от родителей, Альбус будет с ним всегда.

— Признаться, мне всегда казалось, что заставить человека жить вечно — самый верный способ его потерять. Рано или поздно от него ничего не останется. — Дамблдор смотрит на него ласково, но говорит очень твëрдо. — Я не хочу этого бессмертия.

Гарри не отвечает ничего.

Через неделю после этого разговора Гарри просыпается рядом с ледяным Альбусом, и когда он с медленным, тошнотворно оседающим в живот пониманием распахивает контрольный отсек на шее, блок питания светится зелëным огоньком, но ни один датчик жизни не горит.

***

Сидя в кабинете доктора Макгонагалл, Гарри бессмысленно смотрит на домашние бархатные туфли с кисточками, дурацкие и чужеродные на белом столе. Они плывут перед глазами.

Он вытирает лицо ладонью.

— Всё, — говорит он странным спокойным голосом, и ширма поднимается.

Макгонагалл не комментирует его вид.

— Вы хотите прямо сейчас передать собранное для помещения в нового андроида? — спрашивает она.

Гарри молча качает головой, но потом собирает силы для нужной формулировки.

— Я хотел бы получить эти воспоминания м все записи личности Альбуса Дамблдора в своё распоряжение.

Это звучит почти как клятва. В горе и радости, в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии.

Выражение лица Макгонагалл неуловимо меняется, смягчаясь, и на долю секунды Гарри кажется, что сейчас она коснётся его, или обнимет, или искренне улыбнётся как старый друг, — но она просто постукивает пальцем по столу, быстро прокручивая ветви каких-то списков:

— В таком случае, пожалуйста, прочитайте и подпишите.

Гарри читает текст.

Осознаёт ли он, что в случае утраты данных записанная личность невосстановима? Да.

Осознаёт ли он, что «Феникс» не несёт ответственности за хранение и безопасность записанной личности? Да.

Осознаёт ли он, что в любой момент может передать записанную личность обратно «Фениксу»? Да.

Дочитать до конца, приложить палец, наклониться горячим стянутым лицом над столом, нажать кнопку. Гарри выполняет всё механически, отвлекая себя мыслью о том, что в любой момент может передумать и воскресить Альбуса.

«Я не хочу этого бессмертия», — слышит он в голове голос Альбуса почти как наяву и уже знает, что не сделает этого.

Грёбаная руина, бессильно думает он и очень хочет разозлиться.

Макгонагалл касается уха.

— Вуд, мне нужен носитель.

Её помощник — Вуд — появляется через минуту с маленьким сверхпрочным накопителем. Макгонагалл вставляет его в свою станцию.

— Пять минут, мистер Поттер, — отвлечённо говорит она, быстро постукивая по клавиатуре в поверхности стола.

Выходя из «Феникса» с маленьким блестящим накопителем в рюкзаке, среди бархатных домашних туфель, очков-половинок, треснувшего кольца, записных книжек и прочего хлама, бессмысленного без его чёртова обладателя, Гарри думает о том, как когда-то давно, когда не было ни «Феникса», ни его обещаний отсрочить или победить смерть, прощались с людьми — медленно, собирая друзей и родственников, вспоминая о мёртвом и хороня его тело. Всё это давало возможность осознать необратимость, пропустить через себя; может быть, Гарри нужно медленно и траурно зарыть накопитель, и тогда станет легче.

Он уже знает, что ещё долго будет пересматривать воспоминания, и что если однажды решит безвозвратно уничтожить все записи Альбуса, это случится не сейчас и даже не через десять лет.

Но что-то в его груди — больное, сжатое в комок, тянущее от вида людей и андроидов на улицах, отдалённо похожих лиц, фиолетового бархата и яркой странной одежды — немного разжимается.


End file.
